


Praised From A New Perspective

by ellodoctor



Series: Dalton Academy For Both Human and Vampire Adolescents [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Vampire!Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellodoctor/pseuds/ellodoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prequel to "Trembling Hands Play My Heart Like A Drum." Kurt first meets Sebastian on his first day at 'Dalton Academy For Both Human and Vampire Adolescents.' Vampire!Sebastian</p>
            </blockquote>





	Praised From A New Perspective

"Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt turned around at the sound of his name, taking in the tall, dark skinned boy who stood before him. He had been standing in the foyer for about five minutes, nervously adjusting his uniform again and again to distract himself from thinking too much. The Dalton grounds were vastly different from McKinley and despite that he was wearing what he presumed everyone wore, Kurt felt ridiculously out of place; an ugly duckling almost. But this didn't mean Kurt was going to do his best to fit in, if anything he viewed it as a challenge.

"I'm David," the boy introduced himself, smiling. "You must be Kurt."

Ah. This must be the human that the secretary had told him would escort him to his dorm and would make sure he was integrated seamlessly into the student-body.

"All human students get a human mentor so to speak," she had said, smiling a little condescendingly. "It can be difficult to adjust to the different environment and we want to make sure you feel as comfortable as you do anywhere else."

Kurt rolled his eyes but he didn't say anything, deciding not to mention his family situation. He would bring it up eventually but there was no need to do so unnecessarily.

"Yes," Kurt said, holding out his hand. "You're my… mentor?"

"Yes," David smiled charmingly. "I know you were probably told that Blaine Anderson was going to mentor you," Kurt vaguely remembered that the secretary had mentioned a Blaine and he nodded. "But he has other commitments at the moment…" David trailed off, his eyes flitting from side to side nervously and Kurt immediately guessed the meaning behind his words.

"Oh, he's feeding?" he asked and David's head snapped up.

"Yes," he said surprised and eyed Kurt curiously.

"Ah," Kurt said politely and there was silence for a few moments.

"How about I take you to your dorm?" David said finally and Kurt mustered a smile.

"Yeah," he said. "Sounds good."

"I need to ask you some questions as your mentor, is that okay?" David asked as they made their way across a courtyard.

"Sure," Kurt said and David shot him a smile.

"Alright," David took out a folded piece of paper from his pocket as they walked and Kurt could see that it was clearly a long list of questions.

"Allergies?" David asked and Kurt smiled at the mundaneness of the question.

"Nope," he said.

"Any phobias?"

"Vampires," Kurt said after a beat and David stopped in his tracks and turned to face Kurt wide-eyed.

"You-" he began but Kurt interrupted him quickly.

"I'm kidding!" Kurt laughed nervously and David immediately burst into laughter.

"Oh you got me!" he said once he had calmed down. "That would have been interesting…"

"Indeed…" Kurt muttered, feeling a little more relaxed. "Next question?"

"Um well," David looked over at Kurt. "Are you protected?"

Kurt sighed. "Yes."

David eyed Kurt's wrists. "Are you sure?"

Kurt grimaced rubbed the back of his neck. "I have a chain around my neck and I've also had my nails altered." He wriggled his fingers, the silver flecks ingrained into his nails glinting in the light. "That's why I don't have a bracelet."

"Woah…" David whistled appreciatively. "That's some gear you've got… Why? Your parents worried that you'll get hurt?"

In the information pack Kurt had received in the mail two weeks ago, it had stated that every human student was required to wear at least one regulation bracelet on each wrist for their own safety and Kurt had laughed at the irony of the situation. Dalton had a zero-tolerance harassment policy and yet it was one of the few schools in Ohio where adolescent humans and adolescent vampires coexisted, as usually there was not much interaction between young humans and vampires in the smaller towns.

"Uhhh," Kurt paused, wondering if he should tell the truth. His family situation was unusual at best and at McKinley, when it had been revealed it had quickly become a source of tension. But, Kurt supposed that at Dalton it would be less of an abomination and more of a curiosity.

David was still looking at him expectantly.

"My mother," Kurt began, feeling nervous. "She is a vampire so I've always had lots of uh gear…" Kurt trailed off, watching David's eyes widen almost comically. His expression was not horrified or disgusted though, in fact Kurt was surprised to see that David looked more impressed than anything else.

"Wait, so your Dad married a vampire?" he asked and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"No, my mum was turned when I was 5," he explained and David gaped at him.

"You were raised," he said sounding a little taken aback and Kurt almost rolled his eyes.

"Yeah," he affirmed. "But I didn't know she was a vampire until I was 11."

"You didn't notice?" David asked disbelievingly.

"I didn't know," Kurt shrugged. "My Dad told me she was dead."

"Dead?" David looked sad. "That's horrible…"

"He had to," Kurt shrugged again. He had come to terms with it years ago and instead of feeling resentment for his father, he felt grateful to have someone who cared about him so much. And when his Mother had been given the okay to see Kurt, Burt had bought him the best 'protection' money could buy. "I couldn't see my Mom until she learned to control herself and that was the easiest way."

"And now you see her?" David asked.

"She lives with us," Kurt smiled. Having spent 6 years of his life believing his mother was dead, he still hadn't gotten completely used to having her around. Every morning when he came up the stairs from his room, the sight of his Mom sitting at the table with his Dad, talking and laughing always managed to make him feel as if he was luckier than he deserved.

"Wow," David grinned. "That's awesome; you're going fit in fine at Dalton."

"I hope so," Kurt's stomach squirmed at the reminder and as David gestured towards a large building that Kurt presumed be the dorm, he reminded himself that whatever happened at Dalton, it couldn't be worse than McKinley.

The two of them traipsed up the stairs, Kurt thankful that his bags had been delivered the day before.

"Don't worry," David said to him when they reached the top, Kurt panting slightly. "We have an elevator but your key card is in your room and this isn't my dorm."

"Oh?" Kurt asked, feeling uneasy at the thought of not knowing anyone in his dormitory.

"Stop worrying Kurt," David shot him a kind glance. "You'll make friends easily, I'm sure."

"Sure, sure…" Kurt mumbled as David directed them down the corridor, past several doors that were all marked numerically.

"Seriously you'll-" David stoped midsentence and grinned abruptly. "Sebastian!"

Kurt looked away from David and towards the end of the corridor and his heart thumped unevenly at the sight of a tall, brown haired and very attractive boy leaning against the wall. And as said boy began to walk towards him, smirking slightly, Kurt could see the light shine to this boy's skin and the way his eyes were unnaturally dark, despite the smile he wore.

Kurt's eyebrows lifted as he got closer, this would be the first vampire he had ever met that didn't look over 30 and he was surprised to feel a spark of attraction run through him, which only increased when he saw that Sebastian's eyes were glued to Kurt's face.

"Hey David," Sebastian said, still looking at Kurt. "Who's this?"

David glanced between the two of them, perplexed. "This is Kurt, he just moved here."

"Hello Kurt," Sebastian said his smile widening. "I'm Sebastian."

"It's nice to meet you, Sebastian," Kurt said and he extended his hand.

Sebastian stared at him for a moment, his expression quizzical but after a few moments he grasped Kurt's hand and squeezed, Kurt barely even registering the cool temperature of Sebastian's hand. Releasing Kurt's hand, Sebastian appraised him again, Kurt staring back at him, unable to erase the challenge from his expression.

"You smell different," Sebastian said lowly. "Met some vamps already have we?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow, determined not to react to the older boy's words.

"Uhh," David coughed awkwardly and Kurt looked to him, flushing slightly at the way David was flicking his eyes between him and Sebastian. "That's probably because uh Kurt was raised."

"Really?" Sebastian asked sounding genuinely intrigued and Kurt huffed in exasperation at David's indiscretion.

"Yes," he said, glaring at David who grimaced apologetically.

"They were going to find out somehow…" he said and Kurt could see his point, he would rather everyone find out now so that it became old news much faster. As bizarre as it was, he did want to fit in.

"Yeah," Sebastian grinned and Kurt felt a tingle run through him. "I imagine you'll be quite the curiosity…"

Kurt barely took in Sebastian's words, too busy focusing on the way Sebastian's eyes seemed to sparkle a little when he smiled and it took all of his self-control to keep his gaze from wandering down to Sebastian's mouth.

"You'll fit in just fine," David assured Kurt, assuming Kurt's silence was due to nerves but Kurt knew Sebastian wasn't fooled by the smirk he directed Kurt's way. He hastily looked at David.

"Thanks," he said brightly, willing his blush to go away. "I hope so."

"Sebastian, don't you have an appointment to keep?" David asked Sebastian and Kurt looked at Sebastian, trying to gain the meaning to David's question.

"Yeah," Sebastian said and bared his teeth, his fangs visible from where Kurt was standing and Kurt immediately realised what David had asked. "We have a big game this weekend; need to be as strong as possible."

"Game?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Lacrosse," Sebastian explained. "I'm the captain of the vamp team."

Kurt rolled his eyes at the obvious pride in Sebastian's voice and tried to ignore the image of Sebastian playing lacrosse that seemed to be stuck in his brain.

"You any good?" he asked lightly.

"We're second in the league," Sebastian bragged. "So yeah, I guess we are."

Kurt opened his mouth to jibe Sebastian further but David cut in hastily.

"Sebastian," he said loudly. "Get out of here."

"Oh yeah… right," Sebastian checked his watch and then looked back to Kurt. "Good luck, Kurt. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other very soon."

Kurt wondered if Sebastian had purposely added the double meaning.

"It was nice to meet you," Kurt said, eyes flicking up and down Sebastian's frame in appreciation. He hoped he hadn't been obvious but the way Sebastian was smirking told him perhaps it hadn't been subtle. "Good luck with your lacrosse."

"Won't need it," Sebastian winked at him and began to make his way down the corridor. "See you guys at dinner!"

"Wh-" Kurt began but David cut in.

"No, Kurt!" he shook his head. "Do not even think about it."

"Think about what?" Kurt asked innocently, fairly of sure of what David was talking about.

"Don't give me that!" David gave him a knowing look. "Sebastian is the biggest player I know. He may be a nice guy but he has more one night stands than anyone I know."

"Don't worry," Kurt said, laughing a little at David's description and only feeling a small twinge of disappointment. "There's nothing wrong with looking, David and that's all I was doing."

"Good," David looked relieved. "Let's get you to your room then, we only have about an hour until dinner…"

The two of them continued down the corridor, David talking avidly about life at Dalton and if Kurt's mind wandered back to Sebastian once or twice, hey he was only human.

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to clarify that while Kurt does wear his chain most of the time, in "Trembling hands play my heart like a drum" he wasn't wearing it because he felt comfortable enough around Sebastian not to wear it.


End file.
